


Pudding

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [172]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pie, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael makes Dean special pudding and Adam gets the honor and privilege of wearing it on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

_It’s the apple all over again,_ Adam muses as he watches the exchange between his mate and his brother. _It’s also sorta like watching a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..._

 

“Eat it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Eat. It.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Since when has eating anything on the advice of an angel done anyone any good?”

 

Michael gives Dean a bitchface he’d stolen from Sam and Dean puts his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, that was a long time ago, and I’m sorry, but I’m also _not_ eating that.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Michael whines. “There’s nothing bad in it. It’s just pudding.”

 

Dean pokes at the pudding with his spoon and winces as it jiggles. “It’s unnatural.”

 

“But Dean! It’s pie-flavored pudding. Two of your favorite things, in the same bowl! Just try it.” Michael conjures up another spoon and scoops some of the pudding onto it before holding it up for Dean. “Look. _Yummy_.”

 

Dean sighs. They both know that no-one can out-argue an archangel. “Are you going to do that pouty thing if I say no again?”

 

Michael’s lip starts to quiver in response, and Dean growls. “Fine. I’ll try it. One bite, okay?”

 

Michael beams as Dean leans forward to slurp the spoonful of pudding into his mouth. Dean grimaces at first, but then he makes a surprised little noise, swallows, and grins. “Damn, this is good,” he says, reclaiming his spoon and pulling the bowl closer to him. “Remind me never to question your cooking skills again,” he mumbles around a mouthful of pudding.

 

Mika lays a gentle hand atop Dean’s knee. “I just wanted to make you happy, Dean.”

 

Adam makes a gagging noise. “I can’t decide which is more nauseatingly sweet; you or the pudding.”

 

Dean and Michael share a significant look. “Let’s find out,” they say as one before each grabbing a handful of the pudding and smearing it across his face.

 

“Well?” Mika asks.

 

“Urg,” is the only thing Adam can say in response.


End file.
